


bury me in the rain (mourn me in the dark)

by coffee_chameleons



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Biracial Janus Sanders, Biracial Virgil Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Heterochromia, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Vitiligo, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, but theyre important to me so, good summaries???, i also watched the john wick movies recently, i was sad when i wrote this so here we are, me not know how to format?, more likely then you think, no beta we die like burnout gifted kids, these things aren't important to the plot, whos she
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_chameleons/pseuds/coffee_chameleons
Summary: They say vengeance is a drug, and everyones at the risk of getting addicted.(He was no stranger to revenge, or what it entailed.And he was done, they would know exactly what they've done to earn his wrath)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 15





	bury me in the rain (mourn me in the dark)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this definitely isn't my best work, but i've been feeling down lately so i just smashed random words into a doc and called it good ayahhsbsjs. anyways hope it's okay lol

Virgil pushed him away and rolled over, body shaking from trying to hold his laughter in. "Yo–you really sa–said that?" He cackled and Janus grinned.

"In my defense, darling, it was about time someone said it to him! The audacity of some people is absolutely astounding." Janus said as he sat up and lazily pulled the petals off of a dandelion.

Virgil laughed harder, arms flailing and the other man smiled softly. His husband was beautiful like this, face flushed from laughing and bathed in sunlight; Janus could practically see a halo hovering above Virgil’s head.

The picnic blanket rustled under them, and Janus reached over into the basket and poured himself another glass of wine.

"Get me one?" Virgil asked, batting his eyelashes and the dark-haired man snorted, taking a long sip from his glass.

"Only if I get a kiss before," Janus said smugly and Virgil rolled his eyes, smiling, before propping himself up. "I think that can be arranged," he said.

Their lips met and Janus grinned as Virgil's warm fingers twisted through his hair. His husband usually tasted like grape lollipops and cinnamon, but today he tasted like strawberry-lemonade. Janus let out an exasperated huff; he knew his new chapstick had gone somewhere.

"Love you," Virgil murmured against his skin and Janus hummed pleasantly. "Love you too, darling," Janus said.

Virgil then pushed him away playfully and grinned. "So, about that wine…" the man trailed off and winked; Janus laughed and reached over for the bottle.

"Anything for you, love."

______

__

_(Janus Williams had done horrible things to horrible and innocent people alike. His hands were bathed in blood. Surely, there was a special spot in hell reserved, just for him._

__

__

__

__

__

__

_He had, for most of his life, been known as a ghost of sorts. Unprofessionally, they called him Baba Yaga. Professionally, they called him Deceit. It didn't quite matter what they called him, as most usually ended up with a bullet in their head or a knife in their throats; making them just another meaningless kill under his name. ___

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_Janus made a living and a name for himself through gore and guts. He forged his way through life with fire, carved a path with a whip covered in his enemies blood. ___

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_He didn't think there was much more to life. And then he met Virgil Quinn. And suddenly, Janus wanted an out from dark alleyways and bloody knuckles. ___

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

_And he went through hell and high water to get it._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_They got married by one of Janus' closest friends after four years of dating, and for their honeymoon, he took Virgil to Greece. It was the first time Janus felt complete.) ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Virgil Quinn, you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I have a whole speech written, but even that couldn't tell you how much I love you. Will you marry me?" ___

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Oh my god, oh my god. Oh. My. God." ___

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Is that a yes?" ___

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Of course it's a yes, you moron!" ___

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_… ___

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"OH MY GOD WE'RE GETTING MARRIED JAY!" ___

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It's raining. The graveyard in which he stands in dark and dreary. Virgil isn't there, standing next to him under his pretty purple umbrella in his trademark hoodie.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

(He'll never be there again.)

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Janus stares at the headstone and can't bring himself to blink. To look away from the words etched in the marble.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

VIGIRL QUINN

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

1989 - 2015

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

BELOVED HUSBAND, SON AND FRIEND

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

MAY HE FINALLY FIND HIS PLACE WITHIN THE BLACK PARADE

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He feels someone join his side. He doesn't need to look over to know that it's Logan, in all of his cold, analytical glory.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

(Why can't it be Virgil?)

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They stand there in silence, for a few minutes. The rain begins to come down faster, pattering against their umbrellas.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I found them," Logan says finally, and Janus looks at him and straightens. Logan held out a gloved hand, and within it was a USB. He always was good at finding people and their crimes.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Janus takes it and the sky rumbles.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

(It is an omen: beware.)

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

(Janus Williams has done horrible things to horrible and innocent people alike. But these people took his husband, so he'll do more then take their lives. He'll take everything they love and burn it to the _ground. _)__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know what to put on the headstone pls don't make fun of me lmaoooo
> 
> please leave a review and/or kudos on your way out <3


End file.
